Red Amber: Roses Assassin (T Version)
by CrimsonAmbur
Summary: A male looking gem locked away for ignoring Roses orders and shattering every home world gem he could. Left and forgotten about for thousands of years until he's accidentally released by Steven. Obsessed with being used for killing, in secret he begs Steven to let him shatter Jasper. Will Garnet prove he's still the monster he was back then. Or will he expose who Rose really was?
1. Chapter 1

It was a pitch black room, Amber stood in the middle. For the past five hundred years this was Amber's new home, only accessible if Garnet and Rose used there gems. It was punishment for ignoring orders and shattering every gem that homework's sent. Though it wasn't Amber's fault that _he_ took over, it was impossible to predict when it would happen. But it was fine, he made the best of it. Took his time training, controlling what little powers he had and making them even more powerful then they were. Of course he missed the outside every ten years or so, but no one even knew existed. Maybe a total of ten? He'd be lucky if there was even one more person capable of remembering. Maybe Rose had forgotten about him. Maybe it had been more the five hundred years. Ah fuck, who knew how long it had been. It could have been a millennia and he wouldn't notice. But it's fine, he could wait. Even if they had forgotten about him. After all, he was the first Earth gem to ever exist, and the most powerful. So what was a few hundred more years to him? He could practice forever, and become even stronger.

(5,300 years later. 2019)

"Hey Steven" Fifteen year old Connie ran up the stairs of the beach house to say he to her friend Steven.

"Yo" said Seventeen year Steven, giving her a big hug. They stayed that way for awhile, for a straight minute. But hey, who could blame them. It's been months before Connie was allowed to even mention Stevens name around her parents after they found out that Connie like him. But after some convincing and way to many promises, Connie was allowed to see Steven again. They would have stated that way for even longer but was interrupted by Garnets cough.

"Excuse me Connie. I don't mean to spoil your intimate moment but Steven. We have a mission to go on." They blushed furiously as they stepped away from each other. Making everything really awkward.

"Yo P, we're about to leave soon so-" Amethyst paused, feeling the awkward tension in the room. "P, how bout we bounce and not be here. You know, like, right now." Pearl look up from the kitchen top, noticing the same thing as Amethyst.

"Yes. Um, please excuse me" Pearl rushed to her room, leaving Amethyst to do he same. There Garnet stood, looking at the two young teens standing before her. Obviously head over heels for each other, but to embarrassed and shy to say anything. Obviously being the perfect relationship, this bothered her. More then she thought it would. Garnet just kept staring at them, and into the future. Eventually she turned around and walked to her room.

"I'll be right back" said Garnet "You too, just, work it out for gem sake" and with that Garnet walked off into her room.

"Hey, so, hi I guess." said Steven, red spilling all over his face. "It's been awhile huh?"

Connie shook her head and kissed Steven. There embrace while short, was more the enough to leave them breathless. Wanting, begging for more of each other. "It's been too long." and then back to kissing.

"Hey do you mind if we take this my room?" asked Steven, nodding over to his mothers old room.

Connie's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes. We're going to need a little more..." Connie leaned into Stevens ear "privacy". Steven shivered, her hot breathe again his. And soon to be more, they just had to make it to his room. Though it took awhile, they finally made there way to the door, still kissing. Steven used his gem to open the door, but little did Steven know. Garnet o the other side of the door was opening her door as well. And as they used there gems on the door at the same time, Amber saw light. For the first time ever in over five thousand years.

Amber looked at the light, it burned his eyes, but he wasted no time into sprinting as fast as he could. This may be his only chance, and he was going to take it.

Steven stared down the long dark hallway that was there instead of his mothers room. And at the very end of it he could see Garnet. But what he didn't see was her horrified expression as she realized that she had opened the door to Amber's chambers, to his prison. Garnet ran down the large hallway, her gauntlets at the ready looking for the monster that she and Rose had locked away for good. Little did she know that he was already outside, and on Stevens side!

Steven looked at the strange gem standing before him. Never had he seen a male gem, and one covered in so many scars. Of course gems don't get scars because they we're light, they didn't have flesh. But this one, this one had scars all over his back, arms, torso, legs, and even some on his face. "You" he said, pointing at Steven "Why do you smell of Rose?"

Steven was surprised that this mysterious gem knew his mother. "How do you know my mom?" asked Steven, he and Connie incredible confused. Amber opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Garnet came out of the hallway. Trying to pushing Amber right in the gem on his lower back. Amber's gem glowed, engulfing him in light before showing him in a dark red stained cloak. With black wrappings around his face.

Garnet opened her eyes, seeing that he had grabbed hold of her fist. Garnet pulled away, jumping to Steven side. "You crimson creep, you stay away from my family."

Amber smiled, black particles constantly floating away from his cloak. It looked like it was alive. "You always had fun nicknames for me Garnet. But I think we both know why I'm here again." Garnet scowled deeply at him. "Rose needs me again, and I'm more then happy to oblige. After all, it's been over five thousand years since I've shattered anyone." Steven shivered at the word. _Shattered_ , it was like a gems curse word.

"Excuse me, why are you in my home?" asked Steven. Garnet opened her mouth but before she could protest Amber interrupted her.

"Why isn't that obvious?" said Amber, pointing at his wrapping on his face. "I'm here because Rose wants me to be here. I'm here because Rose wants me to kill for her again!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is going on!" asked Pearl as she ran up next to Steven and Amethyst. They watched as Garnet chased Amber around, attacking him with all she had. But it wasn't enough. Amber laughed, his cloak gracefully fluttering behind him as he jumped into the air. Garnet threw rocks at him, he smashed everyone of them to pieces.

"You've lost your bite Garnet." Screamed Amber as he fell towards the ground. Garnet was waiting for him, getting ready to smash him back into the sky. Be before she could Amber's cloak consumed him. Making him evaporate in thin air, Garnet looked around for him. "I use to think you were scary back then." Amber whispered into Garnets ear from behind as he formed into the shadows.

"That's the fifth time he's done that." said Amethyst eating a bag of popcorn. Pearl just stared at Amethyst and Steven as they watched the two gems fight.

"Why don't you do anything?" asked Pearl. "Garnets in trouble, we need to help her!" Steven and Amethyst looked up at Pearl as if she was crazy.

"Um, P?" said Amethyst "Do you see what's happening right now? Garnet's fighting someone who's even stronger then Jasper and I hate to say it but, he's stronger the Garnet. Garnet!"

"Oh what makes you think that?" asked Pearl as Amber caught Garnets gauntlet with only one hand.

"That." said Steven, jumping off the railing of the beach house and running up to the two gems. Garnet was on the ground and Amber was crouching right next to her, giggling like a child.

"You really are something else Garnet." Garnet just growled as she got back up, summoning her gauntlets again. "Remember the old days, fighting off armies worth of gems together. doing secret missions for Rose." Amber grinned as he saw the teen smelling of Rose run into earshot of him. "And shattering Pink diamond together." Garnet got ready to charge again, but stopped when she heard Steven behind him.

"Is that really true?" asked Steven, confused and worried about Garnet. Looking at her now pained face. "Did you really shatter Pink diamond?"

Before Garnet could answer, Amber stepped in his cloak disappearing in a flash of light. "No, I was the one with the pleasure the shatter a diamond. Of course she was the weakest, but still. I expected her to do more then just beg, I wanted to shatter her in battle. Not while she was in a pool of her own tears." Steven shuddered at how calmly the gem talked about shattering, like he _enjoyed_ shattering.

"Steven, don't listen to Amber." Garnet stepped towards Amber while he was looking at Steven. "He's an insane gem, stuck in he past like the rest of the corrupted gems." Amber laughed at her comment.

"Oh yeah, that was the joke. I looked like a male because I was corrupted! Oh my diamond how did forget about that!" He continued to laugh until Garnet proofed him, making him retreat into his elegant red amber. Pearl and Amethyst ran up to Garnet and Steven, Pearl apologizing for not helping. And Amethyst cheering Garnet on and asking questions about the gem she was fighting. Finally, after an hour of Connie saying goodbye to Steven, Garnet refusing to answer any of anyone's questions, and Garnet trying not to crush Amber's gem with her feet. All conversation was stopped when Amber's gem began to glow. And out came Amber, only wearing tattered and old pants, barefoot, and still covered in scars. Amber was still laughing when he regenerated. He stopped laughing when he noticed he was in the house again, instead of on the beach.

"Jeez, you finally proofed me." said Amber sitting on the counter right next to Amethyst. "Thought you would miss all the chances I gave you. Least you haven't changed in that aspect." Amber looked at Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. He pointed at Steven. "Tell me, why do you smell of Rose? And who are the other two gems?"

Garnet opened her mouth, about to tell Amber that he no longer had any power. But before she could Steven being Steven, he told Amber everything. "I'm Steven, Rose's son, and this is Pearl and Amethyst. The other crystal gems." Amber looked at Pearl, she almost jumped back when he walked towards her.

"Are you the renegade Pearl I heard so much about. Rose's right hand?" Pearl just froze, unable to process how this gem knew of her. But she recovered quickly.

"Yes, yes I am." she said proudly. "I' am Rose's one and only right hand." Amber smiled.

"It's so good to meet my equal." he said bowing. Everyone was confused at what Amber was doing, especially Pearl. "I'm sorry, I've yet to introduce myself." Amber stood up straight and stuck his hand out. "I am Rose's left hand, and assassin. It is so nice to meet another person powerful enough to fight me one on one. Rose spoke of you very well, saying that you would act as a challenge for me if I were to shatter you." Everyone froze, shocked at what Amber was saying.

"Excuse me, but um. I have no clue of who you are." said Pearl. "And if you were Rose's left hand, I would have known." Amber shook his head.

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yes I would!" screamed Pearl.

"Pearl" said Garnet. "Yes he was, and I'm not surprised that you don't know who he was." Everyone sat on the couch next to Garnet, except for Amber who leaned up against the wall. "Rose was extremely secretive about him, only a total of ten people knew of his existence."

"Including the diamonds." chimed Amber.

"Anyways." continued Garnet "He was a shadow, Roses assassin, her bloody petal. He did what others could not, only ever teaming up with me. He was ruthless, sparing none standing in his way. A terrifying gem, one even Jasper would be afraid of. One day, Amber ignored Roses order of retreat. Instead he went missing for a whole year, taking down entire bases by himself. And even shattering Pink diamond in the meantime." Everyone gasped at that, they were shocked. "After that Rose took the blame for it and locked Amber away in what used to be his training room. Never to be released again, I'd forgotten about him to be honest. Until today when Steven and I accidentally used our gems at the same time, opening up Amber's prison."

"And here we are." said Amber surprisingly calm.

"Aren't you, like, mad at Rose or something." said Amethyst. Amber just shrugged.

"I expected her to throw me away at some point. She was just another owner waiting until the right moment to throw me away. I planned on finding someone else who could use me in a useful way. But she locked me up instead, much worse then just throwing me out in my opinion." Amber looked at Garnet. "And for the last time Garnet, I didn't run away. Rose ordered me to shatter Pink diamond and overthrow the bases. Out of all my friends I expected you to know that!" Garnet stood up and stomped over to Amber.

"We're not friends, we never were." Amber's face didn't change, but his eyes did. They were hurt and saddened. "And I know you're lying. It's not the first time you lied either."

"You just won't accept that Rose wasn't what you wanted her to be." Said Amber. "We both know what Rose was really like, but instead of accepting the truth you just sided with a painting of what you wanted to see. Not what you really saw." Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Go ahead, shatter me! Like you should have, no, like you wanted to five thousand years ago." Amber turned around, exposing the gem on his lower back. "Back stab me just like everyone else." Amber felt nothing so he turned around and looked at Garnet straight in the eye. "Just like Rose did, just like the Diamonds did, just like the other Amber's did."

"STOP" Screamed Steven. Everyone looked at Steven's unexpected outburst. "Just, stop it. You guys are like Jasper, you hold a five thousand year old grudge."

"I'm sorry." said Garnet. "But this man can't change, no matter what you say to him. He's just a killer who needs someone to give him an order so he can justify shattering someone. He's not like Lapis, or Peridot. He's like a corrupted gem, you can' help him. He's just another monster." Garnet turned to attack Amber, but he was gone! The warp pad activated with Amber on it. Garnet reached out to grab him, but he disappeared before she could. "Damn it." she said.

"Um" interrupted Pearl. "Where's Amethyst?"

"Uh oh" said Steven.

"Now why on earth are you here?" asked Amber, pointing at Amethyst.

"You seem interesting." said Amethyst, moving closer to Amber. "I want to hear more about your stories in the war."

"Did you never hear the rumors about the crimson gem?" asked Amber, surprised that Amethyst had never heard of the rumor about him. "The bloody gem, shattering everything and anything he didn't like."

"Well I popped out of the ground after the war, so I never participated in it." Amethyst just kept smiling.

"But Rose never made gems, and Home world wouldn't make any gems here after the war took place." Amber looked up at Amethyst. "Were you defected?" Amethyst froze, a look of sadness and anger on her face. "At least there's another one like me?" Amethyst looked at Amber surprised.

You're, defective!" Amethyst look of sadness and anger replaced by that of confusion.

"Well yeah, why else does Garnet hate me? I was mistake, a good one at that. But still a mistake." Amber's eyes reflected sorrow and pain. Never meeting anyone like him. But he took comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only mistake on earth. "We've arrived." Amethyst took in the surroundings. It was a cliff, a lot like the barn that Lapis and Peridot lived in. But it was even bigger, with a large metal base on the edge. "This is one of the bases that I took control of in my one year absence. It had a great view on the mountain, so I decided to keep the base." Amber walked up to the doors and opened it up. There was a large hallway with doors on either side, mostly cells.

"So" said Amethyst "Is this where you lived?"

"I guess you could say that. I stored my weapons here but did not much else." Amber continued walking towards the control room, but a door caught Amethysts eye. She opened the door, but was pulled back from the door and heard it slam shut. "Trust me." said Amber, his eyes narrowed "You're not going to like what's in there one bit." Amethyst just nodded dumbly and followed Amber into the control room. Amber was telling her something, but she wasn't listening. Even though she didn't open the door all the way, she saw what was inside and it scared her. Inside the room were piles of shattered gems!

"Really wish I had taken Garnets words seriously." Amethyst muttered to herself. "He really is a monster." Amber heard what Amethyst said and looked out the window. He summoned his cloak, to teleport to a shadow on the roof. He looked at the edge of the cliff.

"I wish someone could shatter me." Amber jumped off, sailing off the cliff. "But of course I had to become stronger then a diamond. Stronger then anyone in this universe." Amber heard Amethyst screaming at him to teleport to safety. But he refused. He looked up at her and smiled. Before smashing his gem against the rocks below.

(Trust me this is not the end of this series, That would be a boring ending. Tell me what you want to happen and I might include it in the story.)


	3. Chapter 3

"You disappear for a year and go on a rampage, and then come back acting like nothing happened?" said Rose, her cheerful voice slightly dark. A condescending tone almost. "You've a lot of nerve pulling that off."

"What is wrong with you?" said Garnet. "It's disgusting how you're able to just, shatter someone like that. You're a monster."

Amber stepped back a little. "But I was just following orders." said Amber His back against the temple door. "Rose, you told me to-"

"Oh just cut the shit already." shouted Garnet.

"Honestly" said Rose stepping behind Garnet. Her smile just barley noticeable, but Amber caught it. "Must you blame everything on me?" She was definitely smiling. A large grin printed on her face.

"No." said Amber, he held his arms up. "This, this is a joke. Right? Just a funny welcoming party for completing my mission."

"You're a desperate and delusional creep." said Garnet. "You cling to Rose like an animal. You might as well not be a gem at all!" Tears began to flow down his face.

"But, what about all the time we spent together?" asked Amber, stepping closer to Garnet. "All the missions we went on. I even met Ruby and Sapphire." Garnet shoved him against the temple door.

"That was a mistake." said Garnet. The temple doors activated, opening up to cold hallway. The last thing Amber saw was Garnet's disgusted look on her face, and Rose's evil smile. Almost like she was enjoying herself, like she was almost enjoying his pain.

"For the next five hundred years you'll stay here." said Rose. "Until then, think about how you could have avoided this." And with that Amber stayed in that hallway for over five thousand years.

"So sad." said a mysterious voice. Amber turned away from the screen, looking for the source of the voice. It sounded faintly familiar, almost like he knew the person speaking. "I wish I had known."

"You lie." said Amber. "No one wants to know, I don't want to know. I'm just a bloody shadow, just like Rose wanted me to be. Just like the diamonds, just like the other Amber's. I was a success, but I was defective. I held feelings, love and joy. The only things I could ever feel, though small. It still made me wrong. So I was thrown out by my diamonds and fellow amber's, only to be picked up by Rose and thrown out once again." Out stepped Steven from the shadows. Amber was quite surprised that he imagined talking to the little boy he'd only just met. "Now I'm nothing without a master, without a friend."

"I can be your friend." said Steven with his arms spread out, like he wanted to hug Amber!

Amber chuckled "I've got a great imagination. I'm so lonely that my subconscious made you the new person talking to me in my head." Steven looked worried, now that was something he hadn't seen in forever.

"I'm not fake." said Steven stepping closer to Amber. "I'm real, I can talk to others in their dreams."

"Now this is new. You're much to elaborate for you to be my imagination." Amber sat down and thought to himself. "I must be going crazy, maybe i'm corrupt? Jeez if I knew that shattering myself would take me back to the hell I was stuck in for five thousand years then I would have never done it."

"You did what?" screamed Steven, he looked shocked. "That shouldn't be possible, I'm talking to you right now. You can't be dead."

"Well it's the harsh truth." Amber got up. "Amethyst watched me fall to my death, if you're real then she'll tell you what I did."

"Oh no, this isn't right!" screamed Steven as he melted away, and Amber saw a flash of light.

Amber reformed, confused at where he was. He looked up the cliff, in the distance he saw the base in the far distance. No purple gem in sight. "Bet she went to tell a now happy Garnet that i'm dead." Amber fell on his knees, smashing the ground with his fist. Tears flowed down his face like a waterfall, but he refused to make the sound of crying. The sound was an ugly one. Instead he pounded on the ground with his fist, breaking the sharp rocks into small pieces. Amber reached around his back, feeling his cracked gem. "At least I made it halfway there." Amber looked around, he refused to go back up to the base. Instead walking down the mountain, the cold snow feeling great on his bare feet. Though temperature didn't effect him, the feeling of snow was amazing. He stumbled down a bit, his form glitching and threatening to change forever. He was use to it but that didn't mean he liked it. Amber kept walking, wanting to find a bigger, even steeper cliff to fall off of. "Something to finish what I couldn't even do." he kept muttering to himself until he found what he wanted. Another large drop off, without a purple beauty screaming at him. He looked off the edge, there were sharp rocks at the bottom, perfect! Amber turned his back to the edge and smiled to no one. He was going to die just like he wanted, just like everyone else wanted. He fell, the wind whipping threw his hair. It was music to his ears, until he heard someone screaming. It must be because his gem was cracked, yeah that was it. His eyes were shut, and he waited for his beautiful end to come. He felt the sharp rocks on his back, but only for a second. As he was pulled up by a whip with purple blades on them. He crashed into a gem, her soft lips on his. They stared at each other for awhile before Amber got off Amethyst. "Is this what I get for finally dying? For doing everyone a favor, because if it is. I wish I had shattered myself sooner!" Amber went in for another kiss but instead was met with a hearty slap to the face, and Amethyst crying.

"But I saw him, I swear." said Steven "He was watching you and mom lock him away." Pearl tried to comfort Steven, while Garnet just looked annoyed.

"Maybe it's like what happened with Lapis." muttered Pearl. "And If that's true, let's hope he was only cracked."

"I hope he was shattered"said Garnet. "No you don't" said Garnet again.

"Oh no"said Steven "Ruby and Sapphire are fighting again" and with that, Garnet split into two. Leaving Ruby and Sapphire fighting on the floor.

"This hasn't happened in years" said Pearl

"Have you forgotten that he shattered gems like they were nothing. Like they were just things that didn't matter!" screamed Ruby.

"You have to understand." said Sapphire "He was forced to, by Rose. I've seen it with future vision. He's a tortured soul, believing that he has no right to live. He's so sad that he's been pretending that none of that never happened. Hopping that we had forgiven him, but of course your hotheadedness drove him away. Yes he did horrible stuff, but he didn't know what else to do! He was made to do everything he was told to do, to be a gem perfect enough for the diamonds."

"Well I don't care." said Ruby. "He's still a bitch that ruined everything." Sapphire slapped her forehead, giving up on trying to explain it to Ruby.

"Um, great to see you guys again." said Steven. "It's been awhile guys."

"Hello Steven." said Sapphire in her normal monotone voice. "You've gotten pretty tall, not as fat-"

"Hey" said Pearl

"-and grown your hair out." Sapphire gave the thumbs up. Ruby was stomping around, muttering to herself as she began to set the house on fire.

"Oh no you don't" said Steven as he grabbed Ruby and threw her out onto the beach. Where she left a trail of sharp glass behind her every step.

"Now we have to fix the problem of where Amber and Amethyst went" said Pearl.

Steven yawned. "How about we wait until morning? Cause I'm still sleepy."

"Yes, of course. Good night Steven" said Pearl in a motherly tone. With that, Sapphire was left sitting on the floor, with no where to go.

"You idiot." screamed Amethyst. "Why would we want you to die?" Amber looked at her.

"So, I didn't make it to the rocks did I?" asked Amber, sadness reaching his eyes. He sighed. "Why cant you just let me fall. It was so much fun."

"Excuse me?" said Amethyst "Fun? You would have been shattered! You're already cracked"

"And?" said Amber "It's not that big of a deal. Mistakes happen to mistakes, that's just how the world is. That's just how I am." Amber smiled at Amethyst. "Though I'm kinda glad I didn't get shattered." He moved closer to Amethyst. "Because this happened." Amber leaned in for another kiss, and Amethyst slapped him again.

"That kiss was a mistake!" she said, blushing furiously, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Amber grinned. "Then that was the best mistake to happen to me." Amethyst looked away and blushed. "Thank you." Amber leaned on his back, expecting to feel the ground. Instead he fell off the cliff. But this time, he didn't feel happy. He felt empty, without noticing he shoved his arm into the side of the cliff. Effectively stopping himself in the most painful way possible. He grunted loudly as he began climbing the cliff with his hurt arm. Amethyst looked over the cliff and saw Amber struggling.

"You know you can always ask for help." said Amethyst sticking her arm out to Amber. Amber gladly took it and landed on top of Amethyst again.

"Is this another mistake" asked Amber, this time more hesitant to lean in for a kiss.

"Oh yes" said Amethyst with a smile. "A very nice mistake." and with that, they kissed. There lips not separating for what seemed like hours as the sun rise made there bodies glow. When they did finally separate, they just stared into each others eyes.

"I need to show you something." said Amber "Before we do, _this,_ I need to show you who I am. What you'll have to deal with if you decide to take this seriously."

Amethyst nodded. "I'll be ready"

"No" said Amber "No you won't be. They're never ready." Amethyst wanted to ask what he meant by that, but just followed him up the mountain. To the base.

Amethyst looked at the security video in horror. Amber wielded two swords, shattering every gem in the base. Whether or not they were a solider. His eyes were crazy looking, black wrappings covered his mouth and nose. "There's more then the video." said Amber, and Amethyst already knew what he was talking about. Amethyst thought that because she had already seen it that it wouldn't be as bad as it was. But the terror was worse then the first time. Amethyst screamed when she saw it, Amber closed the door and wrapped Amethyst in his arms. "I'm so sorry, but you have to know what I am. You have to understand why Garnet wants me to die." Amethyst cried into Amber's shoulder. She cried, and cried, and cried. Looking up at Amber, she was surprised when she saw Amber crying. Not making a sound, just letting the tears drop onto the ground. Amethyst pulled Amber closer to her and whispered into his ear.

"I love still love you, you know" Amber smiled and looked at her.

"What a cruel joke to play on a gem." Amethyst pulled him into a kiss. And there they stayed, until the tears stopped flowing and dried on there face.


End file.
